


Tonight, We Are Young

by lightweeds



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (also i dearly appreciate kudos and or comments), (i think), :), F/F, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, TY, but it's cute, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightweeds/pseuds/lightweeds
Summary: “No Izzy, I don’t like him. He’s just a friend.”“Right. ‘The sunlight made his hair golden! Actually golden!’” She imitates him.“Stop it.”She laughs and ruffles his hair. “Sorry, babe.”He smirks. “It’s fine, I saw the way you blushed yesterday.”“I did no such thing.”“Sure.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this is We Are Young, by fun.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

Simon sighs. He has been having a terrible day. First he showed up to work late, then his clumsy co-worker spilled tea all over his white button-up. Then he missed his train making him have to wait for an hour, and now, when the train had finally arrived, there where no seats available.

 

So he squeezes himself between an annoyed looking teenage girl and a blond guy who is talking to a pretty red head.

 

He decides to put in his headphones. Of course, just his luck. They stopped working. The bad karma continues. Too lazy to take them out and try to make enough room for him to put them back in his bag, he keeps them in.

 

“What about him, Jace? He’s cute, isn’t he?”

 

“Shut up, Clary. What if he hears us.”

 

“No he won’t. He has his headphones in, doesn’t he?”

 

Simon looks around him. He’s the only person with headphones in. So the red head and the blond guy are talking about him. Usually he doesn’t like it when he catches people gossiping about him, like most people don’t. But hey, the girl called him cute, so he keeps listening to their conversation.

 

“All I’m saying is, your mom does have a point. You haven’t dated anyone for ages.” The girl, Clary, continues.

 

“Clary,” Jace whines. “you’re supposed to choose my side. Plus, why do you think it’d be a good idea to flirt with random cute boys on the train?”

 

Clary shrugs. “He looks harmless enough.”

 

“Whatever. Here’s my stop. Wish me luck with mom. Bye!”

 

So he has to get off the train. Simon is kind of disappointed.

 

Jace had just got off the train when Clary taps him on the shoulder. Pretending to be startled, he takes out his headphones.

 

“Can I help you?” He asks.

 

She smiles, her green eyes smiling as well. “Yes, actually, you saw my friend, right?”

 

Simon nods.

 

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?”

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

She smiles even wider. “Great!”

 

“Can I ask why?” Simon inquires, even though he knows the reason. He can’t let her know he had been eavesdropping.

 

“No specific reason. What’s your name?” She asks.

 

“Lewis. Simon Lewis.”

 

Clary laughs. “Ah, I love James Bond. My name is Clary Fray. It’s nice to meet you, Simon.”

 

“You too.”

 

“Oh, the next stop is mine. Could I maybe have your number? Maybe we can hang out sometimes. Along with my blond friend.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

 

Simon blushes. “Yeah, why not.”

 

She cheers and takes out her phone. “Here, put in your number. I’ll text you.”

 

He hands her phone back.

 

“Great! See you, Simon!” With that, she disappears.

 

 

Right.. He isn’t sure what just happened..

 

 

 

The next day, Simon wakes up at 10. He jumps out of bed, his heart skipping a beat before he realizes it is Saturday.

 

“Thank god.” He groans at his ceiling.

 

He checks his phone and notices he has a text from an unknown number.

 

****Unknown:** **

 ‘hey! it’s clary, from the train. i’m having a party tonight, and i would like you to come?’

 

There’s another text after that with an address. Hmm.

 

****Simon:** **

****‘**** Yeah, why not. Can I bring a friend?’ He texts back. Izzy would kill him if he canceled movie night again, plus, he misses her.

 

It takes a while for her to respond.

 

****Clary:** **

 ‘of course. the more the merrier. see you tonight at 8.’

 

With that he calls Izzy. “Hey, wanna go to a party tonight?”

 

 

 

Izzy shows up at his apartment at 7 pm. He opens the door, and immediately, she grimaces upon seeing his choice of outfit.

 

“Okay, I’m glad I showed up early.”

 

 

 

When they get to the address Clary had texted him, he gets a bit nervous. Izzy pushes him to the door.

 

“Go on. She specifically asked you to come.”

 

He sighs and gives in. “Fine. But you ring the bell.”

 

She rolls her eyes fondly and rings the bell. “Coward.” She says, with a smile in her voice.

 

 

Clary opens the door. “Simon! You showed up!”

 

Then she smiles a dazzling smile at Isabelle. “I’m Clary. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“I’m Isabelle, but please call me Izzy.”

 

“I’ll make sure to remember that.” Clary winks at her.

 

Simon is almost sure he saw Izzy blush. He coughs, and Clary seems to snap out of staring at Izzy.

 

“Oh, where are my manners? Please, come in!” She says.

 

“Jace!” She calls. Simon fidgets with his zipper.

 

The blond guy from the train comes walking down the stairs, stopping halfway when he notices Simon and Izzy standing there. His eyes widen and he looks at Clary before walking downstairs all the way.

 

“Hi. I’m Jace.”

 

He outstretches his hand to Izzy, who smiles and gives him a hug instead. Then, he looks at Simon, who awkwardly shakes his hand and gives him a shaky smile.

 

“Right! Let’s go upstairs, where the party is.” Clary exclaims, and she takes (a still blushing) Izzy’s hand.

 

Simon is so gonna tease her about this later.

 

 

 

The next morning Simon wakes up with a pounding headache. Right, drinking had never been his strong point. He closes his eyes again, the sun shining too brightly. When he turns around, he bumps into someone.

 

He screams and throws himself out of bed. Maybe a bit dramatic, but hey.

 

The other person groans and sat up. His blond hair looking golden in the morning sun. “God, dude. Is that much noise actually necessary?”

 

“J-jace, I’m sorry, I just didn’t e-expect someone to be there. How did I end up in your bed? Oh that sounded a bit wrong. Did I just wander in here in the night. Oh god, I’m so sorry. You-.”

 

“Simon. Shut up. I invited you to sleep here. Remember?” Jace requires.

 

_“Tonight, we are young. So let’s set the world on fire, we can burn brighter, than the sun. Carry me home tonight, just carry me home tonight.” Everyone in the room belted._

_Jace swung his arm around Simon’s shoulders. “Dude. You’re like, awesome. I can already tell we’re gonna be great friends.” He slurred._

_“Yes. If I survive going home tonight.” Simon laughed._

_“Just crash here. I have a big bed.” Jace winked. Or attempted at winking._

_“Are you sure?” Simon asked._

_“Yeah man. Never complaining about a pretty boy in my bed.”_

__

“Oh yeah.” Simon says. He blushes at the memory. “Sorry for rambling just now.”

 

“I’ll forgive you if you make me a coffee.”

 

“Okay.” He gets off the floor and walks towards the door.

 

“Simon!”

 

He turns around. “Yeah?”

 

“I drink it black.”

 

Simon wrinkles his nose. “Ugh, you’re one of those.” He jokingly says.

 

“Just bring my coffee.” Jace whines.

 

“Aye, aye, captain.”

 

 

 

“No Izzy, I don’t like him. He’s just a friend.”

 

“Right. ‘The sunlight made his hair golden! Actually golden!’” She imitates him.

 

“Stop it.”

 

She laughs and ruffles his hair. “Sorry, babe.”

 

He smirks. “It’s fine, I saw the way you blushed yesterday.”

 

“I did no such thing.”

 

“Sure.”

 

 

 

Simon is packing an overnight bag. It is the second time this week. Izzy sleeps at (with?) Clary and insists he stays over as well, claiming it is ‘bonding time’ for the four of them. Simon doesn’t like it at all, of course, as he is __forced__ to share a bed with a ~~beautiful~~  platonic friend. Nope. Doesn’t like it one bit. Especially since last time, he woke up with Jace’s arms around him and his hot breath on his neck. __Horrible.__

__

(Of course he isn’t secretly hoping it will happen again this time.)

 

(It does.)

 

 

 

“He’s just so pretty, Magnus. What do I do.”

 

His friend looks at him as if it is the easiest thing ever. “You tell him he’s pretty.”

 

Simon widens his eyes. “I can’t do that! It would ruin our friendship. Flirting with him.. It’s a no-no.”

 

“But? He called you cute on the train?”

 

“Yeah.. so? So did Clary, and she’s a lesbian.”

 

“Look, Samuel, if you don’t want my advise, why am I here?”

 

“I needed someone to whine to. And I can’t whine to Izzy because she will tell Clary and Clary will do something insane because she ‘ships’ us and I don’t even know what that means.” Simon mumbles.

 

Magnus smirks. “I’m calling Izzy.”

 

Simon glares at him. “If you do, I’m telling Alec what you said about his butt when you first saw him.”

 

Magnus’ smirk gets even wider. “He already knows, Sophie.”

 

“Can’t even bother to think of a boy’s name?”

 

“Nope. Hey Izzy..”

****

****

****

****Jace:** **

 ‘hey clary said u wanted to talk to me???’

 

****Simon:** **

 ‘I don’t? Well of course I want to talk to you, you’re my friend but I don’t have a specific reason to?’

 

****Jace:** **

 ‘oh im sorry’

 

****Simon:** **

 ‘Whatever. Come watch some films tonight. I miss you.’

 

****Jace:** **

 ‘i’ll bring the pizza’

 

 

 

 

8 months after Clary’s first party, she decides to throw another one.

 

“Oh it was so much fun!” She yells when the four of them look through the pictures that were taken that night.

 

“Look at them.” Izzy laughs, when they reach a picture of Jace carrying Simon up the stairs, Jace not looking all too steady himself.

 

Jace laughs. “I’m your knight in shining armour, babe.”

 

Simon blushes a bright red and looks at the floor.

 

“Right. Well, I’m going to work. See you tonight, losers.” He ruffles Simon’s hair and leaves the room.

 

“Oh man, you’re so in love with him.” Clary whispers. Simon doesn’t answer.

 

Then he gets up too leave too. “I’m getting my stuff for tonight. Bye.”

 

“Bye!” Izzy and Clary call, at the same time. Then they look at each other.

 

“They’re both whipped, aren’t they?” Izzy asks.

 

“Yup.”

 

Izzy softly pushes Clary against the kitchen counter and gives her a peck on the lips. “I might be a bit whipped as well.” She smiles.  

 

Clary hums. “Same.”

 

 

 

This time, the party is even bigger than the last one. Everybody is in costume and having fun. Clary and Izzy are both dressed up as Disney princesses, Magnus is a wizard, Alec is dressed as a pirate, and Simon as Harry Potter. The only one they haven’t seen in his costume yet is Jace.

 

“Where is he?” Simon wonders out loud.

 

“He probably just wants to make a dramatic entrance,” Clary laughs. “You know Jace.”

 

And yes, she’s right. Because there he comes walking towards them.. dressed as a vampire.

 

“Original.” Magnus says, and Jace flashes him his white, fake fangs.

 

 

It’s a bit later in the night, and none of them is sober anymore. Clary and Izzy are dancing (if you can even call it dancing), and Alec and Magnus are off doing who knows what. Jace is singing along to the P!NK song currently playing and Simon is stood in front of him, laughing.

 

“Stop laughing at me, Si. Or else.” Jace threatens, with a barely concealed smile.

 

“Or else what?”

 

“I’ll bite your neck.”

 

Simon can’t help but let his mind wander. He blushes again. Jace smirks and suddenly he’s closer than before.

 

“Is this okay?” He asks.

 

Simon can only nod, afraid that if he speaks, he’ll break the moment. Jace drops his gaze to his lips and Simon almost shivers in anticipation. He leans in a bit closer, and..

 

“Jace!”

 

They jump apart, and there is Clary, with drinks in both of her hands.

 

“I came to bring you guys these.. Did I interrupt?”

 

Simon shakes his head, but Jace nods.

 

“Yeah, you did.”

 

Clary smirks. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

 

But the air around them has changed, and Simon is suddenly so very tired.

 

“I’m going to bed.” He tells Jace.

 

He looks worried, but nods and kisses his cheek. “Sleep well.”

 

Simon smiles, and walks up the stairs.

 

 

 

The morning after the party, he wakes up in Jace’s bed. Jace isn’t there, but the dent of where his body was is. Feeling like something has died is his mouth, Simon gets up to brush his teeth. Afterwards, he just falls back into bed and buries his face deep into the pillow. It smells like Jace.

 

He hears the door open and close, feels the bed dip.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“So,” Jace starts. “there is something I still want to do.”

 

Simon turns onto his back. Will it be..?

 

Jace climbs over him and straddles his lap. He bends forward until their faces are centimeters apart.

 

“Is this still okay?”

 

“Of course it is.” Simon answers, smiling.

 

Then, Jace finally kisses him. And it doesn’t matter how cliche it sounds, Simon sees fireworks. The kiss is short and sweet.

 

“I love you.” Simon says.

 

Jace looks surprised, but beams. “I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
